User talk:Brian Kurtz
See: User talk:Brian Kurtz/Archive for older discussions. LSH characters I know think you're completely off your element (or at least were/thought you were) when it comes to Legion stuff... ...maybe that's why I'm telling you about this. Some people, like Chuck Taine and Shvaughn Erin have not appeared in the most recent Legionverse (although an unnamed character visually similar to Chuck appeared in Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes #31 http://www.majorspoilers.com/wp-content/uploads/2007/07/31SLSH/LSH6.jpg; and, she/he is called Shvaughn Erin, and not Erin Shvaughn :). Something notable is that the pre-ZH Shvaughn was born as Sean, and was, as far as I know, the first transsexual in comics.). I've listed all Legion-related people on the New Earth-Legion page, and I think I've listed all notable LSH characters on the post-ZH Legion page, in case you're uncertain if any other pre-ZH LSH character have appeared since their era ended. And I don't think the Chuck Taine (New Earth) page should be deleted either, as there was a visually similar character who will presumably make more appearances and be explored further. Thoughts? The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 17:01, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::Good points! I have to admit, I was kind of wondering if some of those characters even exist in current continuity, particularly Shvaughn Erin. I'll research a little further, and make updates where needed. I agree with you that the existing New Earth pages for Chuck Taine etc. shouldn't be dumped, as I'm sure a New Earth Bouncing Boy will pop up at some point. Maybe, we'll just leave them as stubs, or as placeholders in the eventuality that such a character is created. While I'm at it, I'm probably going to create Minor character pages for some of the Pocket Universe LSH members that popped up in Superman Vol 2 8. I don't think they made enough appearances to warrent full pages, but I could be wrong. I'm going to start naming them "Real Name (Pocket Universe)", etc. unless you know of a better naming convention for them. --Brian Kurtz 17:13, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::Actually, I don't think these LSH members are from the pocket universe, other than Superboy himself. My impression was that these people were the post-Crisis Legion, in the future of the post-Crisis Earth, but that Time Trapper created the Pocket Universe that certainly looked like Earth-One to give the Legion an inspiration. It was revealed that without Trapper's interference, the Legion would never be. Time Trapper was killed in the beginning of the LSH vol 4 era, I think, and the Mordruverse was born, and Time Trapper's motifs for creating the Legion was revealed: without the Legion, Mordru would conquer the universe. Glorith took Trapper's place and recreated the Legion, and instead of Superboy, Mon-El and Supergirl, there was Valor (some kind of Lar Gand) and Andromeda. I think the timeline was pretty much the same as on Earth-One, just with Valor in place of Superboy and Andromeda in place of Supergirl. (Haven't people heard about chaos theory and the butterfly effect anyone?) :::By the way, I'm now up to 98% certain that the current Legion series belongs to New Earth. Proofs? Well, we have both Mon-El, the Invasion! (which is referred in a flashback by a Dominator in Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes #29, where you could see Wonder Woman, Superman, the first Firestorm, Martian Manhunter, Captain Atom and Hal Jordan, who only could have been together on a post-Crisis Earth, or, in this case, Dominion). I'd like to see what DC would have for explaination if it shows up that the current Legion aren't on New Earth... The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 17:39, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::Ahhh.... gotcha. For that Superman page then, I'll just put generic links under appearances and leave the cast values blank. For now. --Brian Kurtz 18:38, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Minor Character Template Hey Brian - again, figured you're the guy (you need some minions). I created a couple of Minor Character entries (See Hyperboy for example). At the bottom of the page is a link in red called "Edit Kirk Quentin" which tries to edit an entry called "Minor:Kirk Quentin". Any idea why? I figure its a bug from the Marvel template that was likely used as a basis. :--Roygbiv666 18:10, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::Oooooh... minions. I like the sound of that. ::The way they've done it on MDP is that all minor characters use the naming convention "Minor:Captain Crazy Hair (Earth-84)" or something to that affect. Primarily, its for alternate reality versions of the same character. The naming convention allows them to just drop it as a single-line template on the main character disambig pages. See Henry McCoy for a good example of what I mean. Personally, I don't really like slapping the word "Minor" in front of some of the names, particularly characters who are unique to one reality, ala Kirk Quentin.--Brian Kurtz 18:18, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::Ummm - I remembered the HyperFamily after reading the comic once decades ago, so -- he's not minor in my opinion ;-) I need to get out more. So, I'll just ignore the edit thing, thanks. --Roygbiv666 21:47, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::::We were using Minor:, but we realized (ie. I was told) the idea (ie. my idea) needed revamping (ie. was dumb). ::::We no longer use the Minor: namespace. :) It turns out to be a pain in the butt. ::::--Jamie 03:28, 21 October 2007 (UTC) We seem to be accumulating a decent size of Minor Characters. I think we should have a Gallery of them. What do you think? Would it serve a purpose? My thought is that it would tie all these otherwise freefloating images together in one place. Of course, I'm too lazy to check out this whole tagging images thing you kids are into these days. :--Roygbiv666 18:59, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Hmmm... could probably have some use indeed, sir. For a few of them (and actually some major characters as well), I've kinda just been shunting into generic supporting cast pages, ala V for Vendetta Characters/Gallery and Hellblazer/Gallery. As we develop more and more minor characters however, we'll prolly have to come up with a Minor characters gallery. --Brian Kurtz 20:20, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Fan Artist Template Hey Brian! I've copied the content from the Artist Gallery template and pasted it in the formerly-non-existent Fan Artist Gallery template and slightly edited the text. It may need a review (and/or protection). Thoughts/Objections? The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 15:41, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :Hey... looks pretty good. Truthfully, I'm surprised it hadn't been created already. I'll protect the template. --Brian Kurtz 15:44, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::Waitaminutewaitaminute... the category doesn't seem to work. Look at my fan art page and there's something weird at the bottom. The category is noticed, but not used. Weird. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 15:52, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :::Hmmm... I briefly made an adjustment, thinking that I could get everything to link correctly, but turned out to be wrong, so I rolled it back. Everything seems to look fine now though. We just need to create links for all those dastardly "red letter" pages. --Brian Kurtz 16:02, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Here's another template I just added (I copied this from MDB though) to DCDB that I want you to protect: Navigation. I'm about to do something like this but with the LSH (wow, what a surprise XD). Thanks in advance. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 13:48, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::Done. I'm interested to see how this looks once it's all filled in. --Brian Kurtz 13:51, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Image Template Bot I just wanted to let you know I am running a bot to insert the new Image Template into every image on the DC Database... (I finally got the bot working for the DCDP. It wouldn't work before, for some reason.) The process might actually take 12 - 18 hours, so if you want to hold off adding the template in the meantime. Let me know if you see any problems, or have any questions. --Jamie 03:26, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, wow... that would awe-some! I've been trying to whittle down some of the uncategorized images anyway, but I say let R2-D2 do his thang. --Brian Kurtz 03:28, 21 October 2007 (UTC) America's Best Comics Seeing as how the Wildstorm line is on here, what's the status on it's imprint, America's Best Comics that Alan Moore was doing? Is that something we can/should be adding here? I don't know if it would have a Universe designation (Earth-234) or not though. We could call them "Filename (ABC)" for now, then replace names later with Jamie's bot. :--Roygbiv666 14:16, 24 October 2007 (UTC)